The present invention relates to an operation indicator device, more particularly to an operation indicator device in which a plurality of panel units are placed, and the panel unit used in the operation indicator device.
In a plant, a machine tool and the like used is an operation indicator device to which a push button for operation, an indicator lamp for displaying the condition and the like are mounted. Such a typical operation indicator device consists of a selector switch for switching between a manual operation and an automatic operation and the like, a push-button switch used as an starting switch and the like, an LED indicator used as a counter, a timer and the like and a liquid crystal display for indicating the condition and the like of a plant and the like all of which are mounted on a mount panel. Thus, with panel devices such as switches and display devices mounted on an operation indicator device, concentrated operation, management and the like of the plant and the like can be performed.
The above typical operation indicator device, however, has the following problem. With more advanced and complicated technologies of the plant of the like, in recent operations, indications and the like become more complicated and diversified. Therefore, there arises a necessity for mounting various kinds of panel devices of various sizes on the operation indicator device. As a result, there is no unity among the various kinds of panel devices on the operation indicator device, and that gives not only a complicated appearance but also a possibility of deterioration in operability and viewability. Further, for later addition of panel devices, the operation indicator device has a poor area efficiency, being unable to allocate more space for addition of panel devices and so on.
In other words, the operation panel as it stands can not respond to the needs of market, i.e., xe2x80x9cstandardizationxe2x80x9d, and further can not sufficiently respond to xe2x80x9cinterconnection savingsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clabor savings (less labor needed for fabricating and the like)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9copen netxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csafetyxe2x80x9d.
 less than Objects of The Invention greater than 
The present invention is intended to solve the above problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide an operation indicator device with uniformity of panel units and excellent area efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an operation indicator device which allows a reduced depth and a simpler manufacturing process therefor, with uniformity in size and shape of used panel units and excellent area efficiency.
 less than Constitution and Action of The Invention greater than 
The present invention is directed to an operation indicator device for performing at least one of control and management of a predetermined external apparatus. According to the present invention, the operation indicator device comprises: a plurality of panel units (24a to 24f, 34a to 34f, 60, 70, 84a to 84g, 88, 122, 132, 152, 160, 200, 210, 220, U, U1 to U7) each having a polygonal surface (S, 192) whose side is substantially perpendicular to its adjacent side and has a size being substantially an integral multiple of a predetermined reference size (L), the plurality of panel units being placed adjacently to one another so that a whole surface (AS) consisting of all the surfaces of the plurality of panel units should have a predetermined polygonal shape, the polygonal shape of the whole surface having a side which is substantially perpendicular to its adjacent side and has a size being substantially an integral multiple of the predetermined reference size (L): and combining means (22, 32, 82, 90, 92, 94, 124, 126, 128, 136, 156, 162, 174, 641, 645, 647) for combining the plurality of panel units.
Since this gives unify among the panel units, it is possible to place a plurality of panel units orderly without any clearance. That improves operability and viewability. Further, it becomes easier to allocate space for addition of panel units. In short, it is possible to achieve an operation indicator device with unify among the panel units and higher area efficiency.
Preferably, the surface of each of the panel units is rectangular.
That allows easier fabricating, storage and conveyance of the panel units. It becomes easier to obtain a desired polygonal operation indicator device by combination of the panel units. Further, when the panel units are individually mounted on a mount member, it becomes easier to provide a mounting hole since the mounting hole to be provided in the mount member can be rectangular.
Preferably, the whole surface of the plurality of panel units combined with one another is rectangular.
It thereby becomes possible to achieve an operation indicator device with better uniformity and area efficiency on the whole. Storage and conveyance of the whole operation indicator device become easier. Further, when the combined plural panel units are collectively mounted on the mount member, an operation for providing a mounting hole becomes easier since a mounting hold to be provided on the mount member can be rectangular.
Preferably, the combining means comprises a mount member (22, 32) on which each of the plurality of panel units is mounted.
With this, when another panel unit is additionally provided, the panel unit can be easily added by, for example, additionally providing a mounting hole in the mount member.
Preferably, the combining means comprises a combining unit for combining the plurality of panel units with one another to constitute a panel unit combination body; and a mount member (82, 128) on which the panel unit combination body is mounted.
For example, when a mounting hole is provided in the mount member, the hole can be provided with simple operation since only one large hole for mount has to be provided. Further, the kinds and positional relation of the panel units to be combined are freely selected only if the combination can be fitted to the mount member. Therefore, without changing the mount member, the kinds and positional relation of the panel units can be changed.
Preferably, the combining means comprises an engagement portion (124) provided in each of the plurality of panel units, and the plurality of panel units are combined with one another by the medium of the engagement portion.
Since this allows the combined panel units to be handled as a unit, storage, conveyance and mounting operation become easier.
Preferably, the combining means comprises a plurality of unit frames (90) for holding the plurality of panel units, and the plurality of panel units are combined with one another by combining the plurality of unit frames.
Since this allows the combined panel units to be handled as a unit, storage, conveyance and mounting operation become easier. Further, even after the panel units combined with one another are mounted on the mount member, the panel unit can be taken out by removing the panel unit held by the unit frame from the unit frame. That allows easy maintenance, check, exchange and change of the panel unit.
Preferably, the operation indicator device further comprises a sealing member (100) for sealing a clearance between the surfaces of the plurality of panel units in a fluid-tight manner, the sealing member is formed by removing part of a two-dimensional grid, and the two-dimensional grid has a grid pitch substantially corresponding to the reference size.
With this, if the sealing member of a predetermined size having the grid portion is prepared, the sealing member adaptable to the operation indicator devices of various combinations can be obtained by removing an unnecessary grid portion in accordance with the kind and positional relation of the panel units which are constituents.
Preferably, at least one of the plurality of panel units comprises an interunit communication unit (134, 154) for making communication among the plurality of panel units.
This makes it possible to make easy communication between the adjacent panel units by providing the interunit communication unit at a predetermined position of the panel unit.
Preferably, at least one of the plurality of panel units comprises an external communication unit (139) for making communication with the external apparatus.
With this, even if an external apparatus which has to be communicated with the operation indicator device is needed, the communication with the external apparatus can be easily made.
Preferably, at least one of the plurality of panel units is an intermediary panel unit which is connected to another one of the plurality of panel units with an interunit electric-signal path, to indirectly connect another one of the plurality of panel units to the external apparatus.
Even if communication with the external apparatus is needed, the intermediary panel unit makes collective communication with the external apparatus, instead of direct communication between the external apparatus and each of the panel units. Therefore, it is possible to achieve reduction in the number of electric-signal paths for external apparatus, i.e., the interconnection savings.
Preferably, the plurality of panel units (U) are placed adjacently along a single plane to constitute a panel-like panel body (638).
With this, the depth of the operation indicator device can be remarkably reduced as compared with a box-shape control box disposed in a two-layer manner in which the various kinds of panel units are spatially separated on a front-surface door side and a rear-box side, for example.
Preferably, the plurality of panel units are a group of units including a terminal unit (623, 625, 627, 629, 631, 633) for performing at least one of operation input and display and a circuit unit (635) not having an input/output unit on its front-surface side, and interconnection among the panel units of the group of units is completed by a wire (656, 657) attached to the panel body.
That eliminates the need for complicated wiring operation between the panel units on the front-surface door side and the rear-box side, unlike the box-shape control box.
Preferably, a connection end used for the interconnection among the panel units of the group of units and a connection end of a connection line from the group of units to the external apparatus are provided on a rear-surface side of the panel body.
With this, the wiring operation can be performed collectively on the rear-surface side of the panel body and is thereby greatly simplified.
Preferably, at least one of the plurality of panel units is a dummy unit (635, 636, 637) in which the circuit unit is incorporated.
This allows an efficient use of extra space of the operation indicator device and size reduction of the control panel.
Preferably, the terminal unit includes an input unit (625, 627, 629, 631, 633) comprising a plurality of operation switches, and the circuit unit includes a communication unit (635) for converting input signals for control given in parallel by the plurality of operation switches of the input unit into a serial control signal and outputting the serial control signal to the external apparatus.
This allows interconnection savings of the signal line of the communication cable between the external apparatus to be controlled and the control panel.
Preferably, the terminal unit includes a display unit (623) for displaying a predetermined visually-recognized information.
This makes it possible to display the visually-recognized information on the setting and driving condition of the external apparatus to be controlled on the display unit, for example, and thereby perform even a complicated control very well.
Preferably, the terminal unit includes an input unit (625, 627, 629, 631, 633) comprising a plurality of operation switches, and the circuit unit includes a program-type control unit receiving an input signal for control given by the input unit, for giving the external apparatus a command indicating how to control which is determined beforehand in correspondence with the input signal.
With this, even a complicated control can be performed easily through a simple switching operation of the input unit by giving the control unit which receive the input signal for control given by the input unit beforehand a complicated control description determined beforehand in correspondence with the input signal.
Preferably, the circuit unit includes a power supply unit for supplying power to the panel unit that needs a power supply among the group of units.
Since the power supply unit is two-dimensionally combined like other panel units, it is possible to provide the power supply unit without thickening the control panel.
Preferably, at least one (U1) of the plurality of panel units (U1 to U5) comprises: a unit body (722); an input terminal (725) provided removably on the unit body and capable of sending/receiving a signal needed for control of the external apparatus to/from the unit body through a cable or a radio; and a connection unit (749, 755) provided on a front-surface portion of the unit body and the input terminal, for combining the input terminal and the front-surface portion of the unit body to be fixed in response to a mounting operation of the input terminal and releasing the connection between the input terminal and the unit body in response to a removal operation.
This makes it possible to remove the input terminal from the unit body as needed and perform the operation input needed for control of the external apparatus and the like through the input terminal. Since the input terminal is firmly fixed to the front-surface side of the body with the connection unit when the input terminal is mounted on the unit body, it is possible to prevent an inconvenience of operation input due to swing of the input terminal and thereby perform better operation input through the input terminal with the input terminal mounted.
Further, since the connection/disconnection between the input terminal and the unit body is performed with the connection unit in accordance with the mounting/removing operation of the input terminal, it is not needed for an operator to take the trouble to connect/disconnect the input terminal to/from the unit body, and better operability can be achieved.
Preferably, an indicator device body (723) constituted of combination of the unit body and other panel units (U2 to U5) among the plurality of panel units and the input terminal each have a predetermined group of operation switches (SW701 to SW706), and the unit body comprises a detection unit (751) for detecting removal of the input terminal from the unit body to stop receiving the operation input from at least some (SW701 to SW703) of the group of operation switches provided in the indicator device body.
When the input terminal is not mounted, it is possible to prevent confusion of control due to independent operation inputs from both the indicator device body and input terminal by stopping the operation switches of the group of the operation switches in the indicator device body, which has a possibility of confusing the control if the operation inputs are performed independently by the indicator device body and the input terminal.
Further, since it is possible to reliably stop receiving the inputs from the predetermined operation switch in the indicator device body in response to the removing operation and it is not needed for an operator to take the trouble to switch the input receiving condition, better operability can be achieved.
Preferably, the input terminal further comprises a display unit (743) for displaying a predetermined visually-recognized information needed for controlling the external apparatus.
Since the input terminal is provided with the display unit for display the visually-recognized information needed for control, it is possible to display the visually-recognized information on the setting and driving condition of the external apparatus to be controlled on the display unit, for example, and thereby perform even a complicated control very well.
Preferably, a housing recess (733) for housing the input terminal fixed to the unit body with the connection unit is provided on the front-surface portion of the unit body.
This prevents breakage of the input terminal due to an accidental contact with some obstacles with the input terminal mounted and achieves a flat configuration of the front-surface portion of the unit body with the input terminal mounted, making the front-surface portion simple in design.
Preferably, at least part of peripheral portion of the housing recess of the unit body is extended outwardly from an exterior of the input terminal to create a predetermined clearance (761) between the input terminal and an inner peripheral surface of the housing recess.
With this, an operator can insert his hand into the clearances and hold the input terminal to remove it in the removing operation of the input terminal, and better operability in removing the input terminal is achieved.
Preferably, the unit body and the input terminal are connected with a communication cable (745), and the unit body further comprises a cable take-up reel (762) for sending out the communication cable in response to a pulling operation for the communication cable and rewinding the communication cable which is sent out in response to a predetermined operation.
That eliminates the need for taking the trouble to house the communication cable in mounting the input terminal, ensuring better operability, and it is possible to prevent the communication cable from hanging down over the front-surface portion of the panel body and obstructing the operation inputs, with the input terminal mounted. Further, the front-surface portion of the panel body becomes simple and an improvement in design is achieved.
The present invention is also directed to a panel unit (24a to 24f, 34a to 34f, 60, 70, 84a to 84g, 88, 122, 132, 152, 160, 200, 210, 220, U, U1 to U7) mounted on a panel surface of an operation indicator device together with another panel unit, for performing at least one of control and management of a predetermined external apparatus. The panel unit comprises a unit body having a rectangular surface (S, 192) whose side is substantially perpendicular to its adjacent side and has a size being an integral multiple of a reference size (L), which is a constituent of at least part of the panel surface; and combining means (92, 124, 162, 174) for combining the unit body with another panel unit.
Since this provides unity among the panel units, it becomes possible to arrange a plurality of panel units orderly without any clearance. That improves operability and viewability. Further, it is easier to allocate space for additionally providing a panel unit. In other words, the operation indicator device can be provided with unify among the panel units and better area efficiency.
Preferably, the unit body comprises a plurality of panel devices (40) combined with one another.
Since the panel unit is mounted on the mount member, a mounting operation becomes easier than the individual mounting operation for a plurality of panel devices on the mount member.
Preferably, the unit body comprises a collective terminal unit (62, 72) having a plurality of input/output terminals connected to terminals of the plurality of panel devices.
This makes it possible to connect the panel unit to the external apparatus or connect the panel units to one another quickly without soldering and the like by providing a socket or a screwed terminal pad as the collective terminal unit.
Preferably, the unit body comprises a serial terminal for communicating a serial signal; and a signal converting unit (54, 56) for converting a signal between the serial terminal and terminals (44) of the plurality of panel devices (40).
That achieves reduction in the number of the electric-signal paths, i.e., interconnection savings as compared with the individual communications of the plural panel devices with the external apparatus and the communication between the panel units.
Preferably, terminals (44) of the plurality of panel devices (40) are fixed on a printed board (50) and a portion (40a) of each of the panel devices is removable from the terminals.
By fixing the terminal portions of the plural panel devices on the printed board, it is possible to make wiring from the plural panel devices with a print wiring on the printed board. Therefore, the wiring operation can be performed with higher efficiency than the wiring from the plural panel devices with an electric cord.
Further, by separating a portion of the panel device from the terminal portion, only one of the portion of the panel device and the terminal portion can be changed. Therefore, the change cost can be reduced as compared with a constitution where the portion of the panel device and the terminal portion can not be separated. Furthermore, when the panel unit is fixed on the mount member in the portion of the panel device, only the terminal portion can be changed without removing the panel unit from the mount member. Therefore, the change operation can be made with higher efficiency.
Preferably, the combining means comprises a mount frame (162) having an engagement portion, the unit body comprises a first panel device (180) removably held in the mount frame, and the engagement portion can be engaged with another panel unit or another mount frame.
Even with the panel unit mounted on the mount member or the panel units combined with one another, only the panel device can be easily mounted or removed. Therefore, repair, exchange and the like of the panel device can be made more easily by removing only the panel device with the panel unit mounted on the mount member or the panel units combined with one another. In other words, maintenance of the panel device becomes easier.
Preferably, the surface (192) of the panel unit includes a surface (190) of the first panel device and a surface (178) of the mount frame.
With this, if different kinds of mount frames are prepared in correspondence with different kinds of panel devices having surfaces of different sizes, the panel units having surfaces of the same size can be obtained by combining the corresponding panel units and mount frames. Therefore, if the surface of the panel device is not larger in size than the surface of the panel unit, the panel unit can be handled as a regular-shape one having a surface of predetermined size, regardless of the size of the surface of the panel device.
Preferably, a second panel device (168, 170) is mounted on the mount frame.
If the surface of the panel unit is larger is size to some extent than the surface of the first panel device, an effective use of the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device can be made by providing the second panel device in an available space on the surface of the panel unit.
Preferably, the first panel device and the second panel device are connected with an electric-signal path and an input or an output can be made between the first panel device and the outside of the panel unit through the second panel device.
This allows the input or the output to the first panel device from the side of the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device through the second panel device. Therefore, it becomes much easier to make the input or the output to the first panel device.
Preferably, an electrical function element is further mounted on the mount frame, and the first panel device or other panel units and the electrical function element can be electrically connected with the electric-signal path.
If the panel unit is larger in size to some extent than the held panel device, an effective use of space in the panel unit can be made by mounting the electrical function element on an available space of the panel unit. Further, more effective maintenance and exchange of the panel device can be made by mounting the electrical function element which requires maintenance and exchange with low frequency on the mount frame separately from the electrical function element which requires maintenance and exchange with high frequency.
Preferably, the panel unit further comprises a veneer (204) for substantially covering the whole surface of the panel unit.
That makes it possible to keep the appearance fine by covering the surface of the panel unit with the veneer even if the surface of the panel unit is not in a very good condition.
Preferably, the unit body comprises a panel device, and an indication (204b) in accordance with a function of the panel device is attached to the veneer.
Even when a plurality of panel devices are provided on one panel unit, it is not necessary to provide an overlay sheet for each panel device and fabricating cost is thereby reduced.
Preferably, an indication (216a, 216b) in accordance with a function of another panel unit in the vicinity of the panel unit is attached to a surface of the panel unit.
Even if it is hard to attach indication on another panel unit in the vicinity of the panel unit, the indication can be attached by using an available space on the surface of the adjacent panel unit. For example, when the panel unit is a dummy unit having no panel device, the indication in accordance with the function of another panel unit in the vicinity can be attached in a large size by using the whole surface of the panel unit. Therefore, the operation indicator device with better view ability in operating another panel device in the vicinity is achieved.
In the present invention, the xe2x80x9csurface of panel unitxe2x80x9d refers to a surface of a panel unit which exists on an operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device. This corresponds to a surface S of FIG. 2(A) in the preferred embodiment.
The xe2x80x9cpanel devicexe2x80x9d refers to a device mounted on the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device for inputting or outputting something. This corresponds to a switch 40 of FIG. 5(A) in the preferred embodiments.
The xe2x80x9csurface of panel devicexe2x80x9d refers to a surface of a panel device which exists on the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device. This corresponds to a surface 190 of FIG. 24 in the preferred embodiments.
The xe2x80x9cmount frame refers to a frame for holding a panel device, including one in which at least some of its surfaces exist on the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device and one in which none of its surfaces exists on the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device. This corresponds to an adapter 162 of FIG. 24 in the preferred embodiments.
The xe2x80x9csurface of mount framexe2x80x9d refers to a surface of a mount frame which exists on the operation indicating surface of the operation indicator device. This corresponds to a surface 178 of FIG. 24 in the preferred embodiments.
The xe2x80x9celectrical function elementxe2x80x9d refers to an element having some electrical function, including the panel device and an element which does not make an external input or output, such as a battery and an IC. This corresponds to a slot for memory card 168 and a loader port 170 of FIG. 30 in the preferred embodiments.
The xe2x80x9cmount memberxe2x80x9d refers to an object on which the panel unit, the panel device and the like are mounted. This corresponds to a mount panel 22 of FIG. 1 in the preferred embodiments.
The xe2x80x9ccommunicationxe2x80x9d refers to sending and receiving of electric signals and power, irrespective of whether a cable or a radio.
The xe2x80x9celectric-signal pathxe2x80x9d refers to a path for sending and receiving electric signals and power, irrespective of whether a cable path or a radio path. This corresponds to a through hole 138 and the like of FIG. 22(A) in the preferred embodiments.
xe2x80x9cBeing combined through an electric-signal pathxe2x80x9d refers to that two or more objects send or receive electric signals and power through the electric-signal path to or from one another.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description.